Isyarat Cinta
by synstropezia
Summary: Sebuah pengakuan yang mendatangkan pertanyaan, "Bahwa aku mencintainya dengan isyarat tanpa syarat apa pun". Kisah seorang lelaki dan perempuan lumpuh sekaligus tunanetra. Tanpa janji manis. Gombal dan dusta semata, melainkan atas sebuah fakta. #EyesVoiceHear


Isyarat Cinta

 **Summary : Sebuah pengakuan yang mendatangkan pertanyaan, "Bahwa aku mencintainya dengan isyarat tanpa syarat apa pun". Kisah seorang lelaki dan perempuan lumpuh sekaligus tunanetra. Tanpa janji manis. Gombal dan dusta semata, melainkan atas sebuah fakta. #EyesVoiceHear**

Rate : T

Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, typo, dll.

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

" _ **Sebuah kebanggaan, aku selalu menjadi yang pertama, terakhir dan segalanya dalam kisah sederhana kami"**_

Kata orang-orang, masa SMA merupakan yang paling indah di antara jenjang lainnya. Namun bagiku berbeda. Ketika saat-saat itu hanya diwarnai drama pertemanan dan ikut campur asmara sahabat. Maka sewaktu pemuda mengadu nasib ke negeri seberang, barulah ia menemukan panah cupid di tengah ratusan ribu manusia, di sebuah rumah sederhana bercat hijau, dengan hiasan pot bunga mawar di pinggir jendela.

Namaku Natsu Dragneel, berusia 21 tahun asal Magnolia. Setelah lulus kuliah jurusan jurnalistik, aku memutuskan melancong ke Crocus, negara seribu bunga mekar. Mulai dari nol ke puncak karir, awal-awal bekerja sebagai loper koran di salah satu redaksi, mengendarai sepeda bututnya sambil mengafal jalan di kompleks Fairy Tail. Lewat sepasang _onyx_ dengan sinar gemilang, pemuda ini berbahagia menemukan kembang hatinya.

-ll-

Matahari bersinar terik membakar kulit. Semilir angin menari riang memainkan pucuk salamnya. Penuh semangat anak muda, ia meneriaki sebuah ciri khas Natsu Dragneel, "koran, koran! Enak dibaca dengan kopi hangat", ke setiap halaman rumah yang disinggahi. Koran berikat tali dilempar tepat sasaran, "mengetuk" pelan pintu dengan bunyi PUK! Penghuni pun keluar melambaikan tangan mereka, "terima kasih!".

"Ara… ara…. Seperti biasanya, ya, kau sangat antusias" puji seorang ibu rumah tangga bernama Mirajane Dreyar. Pemilik toko kue terenak di Crocus yang membuka tiga cabang

"Jika ketahuan bermalas-malasan, boss Laxus bisa marah besar dan telingaku dijewernya sampai merah!" canda Natsu memberhentikan sepeda. Mengobrol dengan Mira selalu menyenangkan walau singkat

"Kalau begitu berangkatlah lagi. Sampai jumpa!"

Diakhiri lambaian tangan, Natsu kembali mengayuh ke rumah favorite-nya, sederhana dengan cat berwarna hijau, senada rumput di musim semi. Di sana pula 'seekor kupu-kupu' hinggap dalam sunyi. Memejamkan mata erat entah memimpikan apa, indah atau seram, baik atau buruk. Sekilas _onyx_ itu terpaku intens. Mulut yang membentuk kurva sempurna bertimbul sejuta pujian. _Ya Tuhan, benar-benar anggun!_

 _BRAKKK!_

"Sa-sa… sakit…." Keluhnya mengelus kepala yang terbentur, becucur darah namun tidak banyak. Koran berserakan di tanah. Sepeda terjungkal ke belakang dengan keadaan mengenaskan : ban terlepas satu dan bonyok parah

"Sepedaku! Malangnya nasibmu, kawan"

Sadar tak punya waktu berkabung, Natsu membereskan yang tercecer sebelum dibawa angin. Ia berdiri di depan pintu, berdeham pelan memulai ritual, "koran, koran! Enak dibaca dengan kopi hangat", tapi tak ada respon apa-apa. Mengerucutkan bibir sebal, ide nakal terlintas di benaknya sambil mengacungkan jari berkata, "bingo!". Mesam-mesem sendiri, salah satu lembar dilipat membentuk bangau, lalu diletakkan dalam kotak pos.

" _Sesekali berkreasi tidak masalah_ " kemudian lanjut mengantar, tanpa membiarkan boss Laxus memarahinya sepatah kata pun

Terpaksa berjalan kaki ke kantor. Natsu mengatur nafas yang berderu tidak karuan.

"Yo! Apa kau habis dikejar maling atau ibu-ibu rumah tangga? Penampilanmu kusut benar!" ejek pekerja lainnya mengalihkan pandangan dari komputer. Loke Leo bagian _desain_ grafis, tercatat paling suka menggoda Natsu

"Aku menderita dan kamu masih bercanda! Sepedaku rusak parah tau"

"Bukankah sudah ada gantinya? Kalau tidak salah kau namai… princess rainbow? Pffttt…." Giliran pemuda bertato aneh yang mengejek. Natsu malas meladeni, sebal

"Norak dasar bodoh! Aku heran kau mau pameran atau bekerja, sampai dipasangi pita warna-warni segala" komentar si raven sibuk mencetak koran edisi 110, untuk stok besok

"Ha-habis, aku membelinya susah payah! Jadi, kalau dihias sedikit tidak masalah, 'kan?"

"Pamerkanlah ke seluruh kota sebelum pitanya kucabuti satu per satu" suara bariton itu! Mereka kembali bekerja, menyadari badan raksasa boss Laxus muncul di belakang Natsu

" _Aye-aye captain_!" memberi hormat ala tentara berbahasa pelaut, sebaliknya malah dijitak pelan oleh yang bersangkutan. Sayup-sayup mengundang tawa para penonton di kantor

"Saya tidak ingin diajak bercanda, Natsu. Apa kau melakukan pekerjaanmu de…."

"Halo dengan Yukino Aguria di sini? Bapak menerima koran berlipat bangau? Eh surat cinta teraneh yang pernah ada? Maaf, sepertinya ulah loper koran kami. Kalau begitu, untuk edisi besok tidak perlu membayar. Baiklah terima kasih"

"Koran berlipat bangau….?!" Manik _emerald_ boss Laxus memicing ke arah Natsu, yakni tersangka yang kehabisan kata-kata membela diri sendiri

"Oh ya ampun….! Jika kau ingin membuat surat cinta belajarlah dari Jellal, dia bagian redaktur dan pandai berpuisi. Pembawa masalah cilik, kau harus minta maaf pada keluarga mereka secepat mungkin. Paham maksud saya?!"

"Siap laksankan, boss. Saya akan minta maaf hari Minggu besok, setelah selesai mengantar koran"

Kena marah habis-habisan, diwawancara dadakan oleh ketiga sahabatnya dan sepeda hancur lebur. Natsu benar-benar sial hari ini. Syukurlah dia tidak bodoh sehingga berniat mengulang kejadian serupa. Kemungkinan besar ayah wanita itu galak, memiliki kumis tebal melintang dengan tampang militer perang, pokoknya segala hal yang berkaitan! Sementara ia berimajinasi, Loke pamer berhasil memacari Karen, model majalah terkenal.

"Ehem… ehem….! Sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta sampai melamun" sindiran tersebut 'menjitak' telak kepala Natsu. Ia segera menoleh masam

"Ceritakanlah. Bila butuh bantuan boleh negosiasi" _kau pikir aku ibu-ibu yang suka menawar di pasar belakang_? Batin Natsu melipat dahi kesal. Bingung memikirkan nasib sepeda kesayangan sekaligus rekan seperjuangan

"Tidak, tidak! Aku hanya terpesona, itu saja!" balasnya ketus atas tawaran Gray Fullbuster, lelaki berambut raven

 _PRETTT!_

"Kau terpesona dengan burung merpati buang kotoran di atas kepalamu?" jari telunjuk Jellal Fernandes mengarah ke langit biru. Sayang tak seindah pandangan Natsu sehari-harinya. Dia kebauan menciumi cairan itu

Obrolan yang berakhir absurd. Ujung-ujungnya mereka terpingkal-pingkal berimbas sakit perut, minus Natsu.

 _ **Keesokan harinya….**_

Minggu cerah untuk memulai aktivitas. Natsu selesai bekerja pukul sepuluh pagi. Segera melaksanakan titah boss Laxus yang absolut. Dia sampai membawa sekotak kue terbaik buatan Mirajane, jangan tanya harganya berapa, kini dompet usang itu menangis gara-gara kosong belompong. Melihat sesosok wanita bersantai dimanja kursi goyang. Gerakan menekan bel batal dilakukan. Beranjak ke halaman belakang yang diperelok aneka bunga.

"Siapa di sana? Aku tau kamu bukan ayah" _dia mampu membedakan seseorang dari langkah kakinya?!_ Natsu tersenyum tipis. Pasti seru kalau dikejutkan dari belakang!

"Koran, koran! Enak dibaca dengan kopi hangat!" tepat mengarah ke telinganya, ia terlonjak kaget mendengar kalimat familiar itu. Tinggal menyengir lebar dan masalah selesai! Siapapun luluh lantak jika dipandang begitu

"Ah! Ternyata loper koran ya? Apa ini pengiriman khusus?"

Kotaknya nyaris terjatuh jika Natsu berhenti siaga. Ia tak mendapati sepasang kelereng, melainkan kelopak mata yang tertutup sempurna, tanpa sedikitpun bola beriris warna-warni mengintip. Gerangan apa selain, wanita _blonde_ itu tunanetra? Mendadak air mukanya berubah, dari seulas senyum menjadi garis horizontal, amat datar, tidak bersahabat. Rasa bersalah mengeram kuat, kalut-marut mesti berbuat apa.

"Pasti kamu kaget dan berhenti mengirim surat cinta. Aku paham kok. Lupakan saja gambaranmu mengenai sosok wanita sempurna" kemarahan yang tersurat jelas. Natsu hendak berkata, "salah paham". Andaikata mempunyai cukup keberanian

"Bukalah mulutmu. Kumohon" entah bagaimana ekspresi atau posisinya. Ia menurut digerakkan belas kasih–itupun karena ketulusan yang dirasakan, tidak main-main serius

 _HAP!_

"Bagaimana, enak? Ini kue buatan Mirajane, _pattisier_ terbaik di Crocus! Seseorang berkata, 'wanita paling suka makanan manis'. Ya…. Meski tidak semuanya, sih! Jangan takut, sudah teruji halal kok"

"A-ahaha…. Kau ini apa-apaan? Cokelatnya meleleh di mulut"

"Diberi nama _lava chocolate_. Pernah masuk majalah dan menang lomba _pastry_ di _L'a Chef_! Kalau mau belilah bersama orangtuamu. Saat ulang tahun, perayaan khusus, apa pun. Rasa manisnya selalu siap menggoyang lidah"

"Sayang menurutku tidak…." Obrolan mereka dihentikan nyanyian merdu bertajuk _happy birthday_. Natsu memperhatikan lelaki paruh baya memasuki halaman belakang. Pasti 'ayah galak' dalam bayangannya

"Ayah? Sudah kubilang tidak perlu dirayakan. Uangnya ditabung saja untuk keperluan lain"

"Berarti sekarang ulang tahun sekaligus perayaan khusus! Ayo tiup lilinnya dan buat permohonan" justru Natsu yang paling antusias. Ayah ikut berlutut di samping. Tak mempedulikan keberadaan si loper koran meyakini, "bahwa anak itu hanya mengharapkan asa terbaik"

"Baiklah jika kalian memaksa"

 _Fyuhh…._

"Yosh! Kau mau hadiah apa dari loper koran miskin ini?"

"Tidak perlu. Pengiriman khususmu juga sudah cukup. Tapi apa isinya? Kue?" menepuk jidat lupa, Natsu menyodorkan pencuci mulut itu, permintaan maaf atas koran bangau

"Kupikir loper koran yang iseng tidak berniat tanggung jawab. Bersenang-senanglah, kamu dapat dua kue untuk seminggu ke depan" sebal, marah atau lainnya, ia putuskan mengubah semua itu menjadi energi kebahagiaan

"Benar juga. Hadiah terbaik adalah teman baru! Perkenalkan, namaku Natsu Dragneel. Semoga kamu mau, berteman dengan seorang loper koran" tunanetra sekalipun, wanita itu mempunyai senyum yang indah

"Lucy Heartfilia. Salam kenal, Natsu"

Mereka berjabat tangan sesaat. Perayaan kecil tersebut berlangsung gembira di halaman belakang, bahkan ayah Lucy– Jude Heartfilia mengajaknya berfoto, sebagai kenangan sekaligus momentum terbaik sepanjang sejarah : Lucy punya teman baru. _Blitz_ kamera menangkap latar bercat hijau, dengan pria paling bahagia ditemani sepasang muda-mudi beda satu tahun. Sesungguhnya ia tak pantas di sana, bersama keluarga yang bahkan tidak dikenali.

"Benarkah fotonya boleh untuk saya?" satu lembar biasa dihargai lima puluh ribu joul. Benar-benar mahal bagi ekonomi menengah ke bawah

"Tentu. Terima kasih, kamu loper koran yang baik"

"Seharusnya saya yang bilang begitu. Sampai jumpa besok. Titip salam untuk Lucy, 'aku senang menghabiskan setengah hari bersamamu'"

" _ **Bahwa kisah gemilang tersebut telah ditulis dalam sejarah, 'Isyarat Cinta'"**_

 _ **Keesokan harinya….**_

Berangkat pukul enam pagi, Natsu mempunyai semangat lebih demi disalurkan cuma-cuma. Terlebih ketika melewati rumah favorite-nya, mengenang setiap canda tawa dan kisah yang dipilin benang. Sepulang kerja ia berniat mengunjungi, sekadar mengobrol ringan atau apalah tergantung situasi. Namun kadang kala ekspetasi tak sesuai realita. Boss Laxus memintanya magang bersama Gray. Tinggal hitungan waktu sampai kenaikan pangkat.

"Kenapa lesu? Senanglah sedikit. Kalau tidak mau jadi tukang cetak kuliah saja. Entah mengambil jurusan sastra Jepang, jurnalistik, hukum pasti, apa pun selama kau masih muda!"

"Otakku tidak seencer kau yang menamatkan kuliah dua setengah tahun"

"Patah hati? Sesekali berbagilah cerita. Jangan aku terus!" sergah Loke menyalip obrolan mereka. Pantas dia dijuluki, 'tukang tikung'. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan pasti menceletuk

"Siapa wanita yang kamu sukai? Atau mungkin langsung ditembak tanpa pendekatan apa-apa?!" terkaaan Jellal menyebabkan emosi Natsu naik ke puncak. Mereka berisik macam bocah main kejar-kejaran!

"Diamlah. Aku ingin menemuinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hoi Gray. Cepat selesaikan pengajaranmu! Sudah jam dua belas"

Kemana Natsu yang biasanya santai? Mereka tau walau si salam tidak peka, "bocah itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama". Setelah Gray mengizinkan pulang, ia mengayuh sepeda cepat menuju kompleks Fairy Tail. Hafal mati-matian tiap kelokan dan rambunya setahun bekerja di bawah terik matahari. Mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali, tidak ada tanda-tanda siapa pun di dalam. Lagi pula kemana Lucy pergi? Bukankah bahaya kalau sendirian?

"Selamat siang, Natsu. Sedang mencari siapa?"

"Mira tau di mana penghuninya? Rumah bercat hijau ini"

"Barusan ada wanita tunanetra berkursi roda ke taman kota. Kau mengenalnya? Padahal dia tidak pernah menyapa tetangga"

"Terima kasih! Kemarin kuenya enak, kapan-kapan buat lagi oke?"

Entahlah, dia sendiri kurang mengerti kenapa. Mungkin sebatas khawatir, karena Lucy nyaris tidak pernah bepergian. Sepeda merahnya terhenti di gerbang taman kota. Menyaksikan wanita malang itu dirajam batu, oleh sekelompok anak berandal. Untuk dua menit pertama ia bungkam, memperhatikannya yang tak bergeming sedikitpun atau meneriakkan sumpah serapah. Tenang seperti angsa….

"Berhenti melemparinya!" teriak Natsu menaikkan volume satu oktaf. Membuat mereka hanya mengenggam batu tanpa diayunkan

"Kenapa kalian berbuat begitu? Karena dia buta? Lumpuh sehingga terlihat aneh di mata kalian?"

"Memang kakak siapa sampai membelanya?! Jangan-jangan pacar ya? Ahahaha…." Lucy menggertakkan gigi hendak menjawab. Namun dicegat Natsu yang berdiri membelakanginya, siap melindungi

"Jika benar lalu kenapa? Aku rela menggendongnya keliling kompleks!"

"Kami butuh bukti, bukan omong kosong! Cepat lakukan kalau kakak mampu"

"Kalian dorong kursi rodanya. Lihat aku hingga kita tiba di kompleks H, bagaimana? Takut?! Sekaranglah kesempatannya jika ingin mundur"

"Teman-teman ayo buktikan ucapannya!"

Pasti mereka berpikiran, "dapat bahan bagus untuk diolok-olok". Natsu lebih dari siap membuktikan janjinya, guna membungkam mulut sekelompok anak nakal, sampai mengucapkan maaf dengan benar. Lucy hanya pasrah digendong meski sempat merajuk, berkata, "tidak perlu ditanggapi. Aku tinggal bertahan dan masalah selesai". Namun ketahuilah, ucapan "diam adalah emas" tak selalu benar. Bisa saja semakin mentang-mentang berkuasa.

"Baru kompleks C, lho. Kakak kelihatannya sudah lelah"

"Fisikku jauh lebih kuat dibanding kalian remaja tanggung. Pasti berhasil tiba di kompleks H! Kalau iya minta maaflah dan berjanji, tidak akan menganggunya"

"Boleh! Meski berandalan kami tepat janji kok"

"Bagus, bagus. Itu baru anak laki-laki. Kuatkan peganganmu, Lucy, kita tinggalkan mereka di belakang" menaiki tanjakan melandai, Natsu berlarian disusul mereka. Dengan jelas ia rasakan, angin musim panas menusuk kulit sawo matangnya

"Natsu…. Menurutku kau berlebihan" nafasnya terdengar memburu bermandikan keringat. Tentu Lucy tidak tega, melihat seseorang amat berjuang demi wanita lumpuh sekaligus buta sepertinya. _Ini salah, mana pantas aku mendapatkan teman sebaikmu_?

"Lebih baik simpan kalimatmu saat aku tiba di garis finish!"

Warna jingga menyembul dari ufuk barat. Matahari siap beristirahat digantikan purnama. Sekelompok berandal itu tengah tercengang, Natsu benar-benar membawa Lucy tiba di gerbang kompleks H. Entah berapa kilometer mereka tempuh, tanjakan, kelokan, dia tidak terlihat akan tumbang, ibarat sebatang pohon berusia ribuan tahun dengan akar terkuat. Pemuda itu malah tersenyum, seulas _grins_ yang biasa nampak di jendela rumah.

"Kalah telak! Anak baik harus tepat janji. Ayo minta maaf pada kakak Lucy"

"Maaf, kak. Pacarmu hebat. Suatu hari nanti kami akan menjadi sepertinya. Lelaki kuat yang melindungi wanita!" jikalau matanya masih ada, Lucy ingin menangis haru mendengar inisatif mereka. _Natsu, bahkan kau lebih kuat dari superman_

"Bukan 'akan', melainkan 'pasti'! Perbaharui janji kalian"

"Kami pasti menjadi lelaki kuat yang selalu melindungi wanita! Terima kasih atas pelajaranmu hari ini, boss!"

"Dengar Lucy. Mereka bertiga kompak memanggilku boss, hahaha….! Yosh. Perjalanan kalian masih panjang, tapi tenang saja, cukup laksanakan dan terus menatap ke depan"

" _Aye-aye captain_! Biar kami yang mengantar pacar kakak ke rumahnya. Di kompleks A Jalan Fairy Tail nomor empat bukan?"

"Seratus untukmu! Hati-hati ketika di turunan, mengerti? Omong-omong Lucy, ternyata kamu punya _stalker_ ya? Anak berambut pirang ini hafal betul letak rumahmu" pujian singkat yang membuatnya tertawa kecil. Natsu mengucapkan sampai jumpa singkat, berniat pulang juga

Tetap tak dapat dipungkiri, dia kehabisan tenaga sebelum keluar lewat gerbang. Bintang-gemintang menghias pekatnya malam, bersinar terang menyampaikan seluruh tekad mereka : menjadi yang paling bersinar di antara para pesaing. Natsu terjatuh di atas aspal, memandang seluruh kuasa itu dengan paru-paru tersengal, namun setia mengukir senyum tertulus. Cantik, sangat cantik…. Menawan!

" _ **Aku boleh saja dinobatkan sebagai orang tergila, daripada harus menahan perasaan yang terus meluap ini. Tumbuh satu tunas maka berbuah seribu cinta"**_

 _ **Hari Minggu….**_

Waktu terus berjalan, terakhir kalinya merayakan ulang tahun. Kemudian sehari berlalu dan mereka berhasil, menorehkan kenangan indah di sepanjang jalan. Dia sengaja tidak mengunjungi setiap hari, hitung-hitung sekalian memberi kejutan. Di sinilah pemuda itu berdiri, bersiap mengetuk pintu menyapa teman seminggunya. Paman galak (Natsu menyebut begitu) mempersilakan masuk. Dekat jendela bermanjakan kursi goyang, adalah tempat favorite Lucy.

"Tebak siapa yang datang?"

"Hmmm…. Natsu? Suaranya terdengar seperti kamu" jelas tau. Setiap hari dia berkeliling kompleks. Anak-anak sekitar sampai hafal dan ikut berteriak. Terkadang mengekori sambil tertawa riang

"Rumahmu bagus! Dibanding kontrakanku acak-acakan. Kalian tinggal berdua? Mana ibumu?"

"Ibu meninggalkan kami dan selingkuh dengan lelaki lain, katanya beliau tidak tahan hidup miskin setelah ayah bangkrut. Apa lagi mempunyai anak cacat sepertiku, ia muak, terus menghujat Tuhan setiap hari, 'kenapa hidupku begini?'. Ah ya…. Mau bagaimana lagi. Terlalu bodoh jika terus meratapi takdir"

"Maaf. Aku tidak berniat membuatmu teringat atau semacamnya. Keluarga kami miskin, bahkan ayah sempat mengancamku agar berhenti sekolah, langsung menikah saja. Setelah lulus SMA dan bekerja serabutan. Kuputuskan pindah ke Crocus tanpa pamitan"

"Boleh jadi mereka menganggapku tidak berbakti, tapi biarlah. Aku berhak menentukannya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, ada banyak hal yang kusukai. Semisal bermain piano! Seseorang mengajariku saat di SMP. Mau mendengarkan? Meski jelek sih!"

Di ruang tamu, di mana obrolan memenuhi seluruh ruangan, terletak sebuah _grand piano_ dengan warna hitam legam, tegak berdiri walau dimakan usia dan disarangi debu. Natsu berbaik hati membersihkan. Mengelap setiap bagian telaten tanpa menyisakan setitik kotoran. Berlagak bak pianis professional, pertama-tama ia meregangkan jari-jemari, bersiap menari di atas tuts hitam-putih sebagai altar dansa.

Benar dia bilang. Suara denting piano tertangkap sumbang. Bahasa Inggris yang tidak fasih alias belepotan dan percaya diri kelewat tinggi. Sesekali Lucy berusaha menahan tawa, menggengam erat tangan kursi menjadi pelampiasan. Jude hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, teringat olehnya akan sosok Layla Heartfilia di mana pun berada. Toh, mereka tetap satu keluarga yang dihubungkan benang merah.

Natsu selesai bermain. Membungkuk hormat menatap hadirannya dengan _grins_ terbaik. Lucy sukarela memberi tepuk tangan, benar-benar bahagia, disusul Jude yang mengangguk pelan, suka.

"Silakan memberi penilaian, dimulai dari juri Lucy Heartfilia!" apakah konser atau ajang bakat. Tingkah Natsu yang absurd mengundang tawa menggema

"Jujur saja. Aku tidak tau lagu apa yang kau mainkan. Bahasa Inggirsnya juga campur aduk Jepang, tapi kudengar ada sedikit unsur _jazz_ "

" _My Favorite Things_! Lagu kesukaanku sejak dulu"

"Kau tidak bisa lanjut ke babak berikutnya, tetapi…. Permainanmu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat wanita kesepian ini terkenang masa lalu. Ketika ibu masih bersama kami, berbagi cerita dan canda tawa di bawah atap yang sama"

"Kalau paman galak tidak perlu ditanyai pendapat. Pasti sama saja, mengomentari permainanku buruk"

"Memang kenyataannya begitu. Jika ingin menyaingi Mozart berlatih lebih keras lagi, atau carilah guru yang berbaik hati mengajari. Itupun kalau mereka tahan, menghadapi murid tak tau tata krama macammu"

"Panggilan paman galak, 'kan, sesuai kenyataan. Aku juga dijewer boss Laxus karena ketahuan melipat origami bangau" memajukan bibir lima centimeter. Sejenak ruang tamu dipenuhi tawa. Namun kembali lengang semenit kemudian

"Ganti topik, ah! Aku merasa dipojokkan. Apa hal yang Lucy sukai?"

"Aneh sekali, kenapa kamu bertanya padaku? Sejak kecil aku selalu di rumah. Teman pun hanya boneka beruang yang sudah dijahit sana-sini. Tidak bisa melihat, ke sekolah, bermain di taman. Benar-benar serba minimalis"

"Hey paman galak. Aku izin mengajak Lucy jalan-jalan ke luar, boleh? Kami akan kembali nanti sore"

"Berhati-hatilah. Anakku terluka segores saja akan kujemur kau seminggu penuh" mendengar ancamannya Natsu justru nyengir lebar, _semua baik-baik saja_! Ia segera mendorong kursi roda keluar rumah

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Natsu mengajak Lucy berkeliling di pusat kota, meski sekadar melipir di toko-toko kecil. Ia menunjukkan bunga paling legendaris di zaman mereka, di mana kapal uap berjaya dan kereta kuda merayap di jalan raya, mawar merah. Kursi roda didorong ke setiap perhentikan. Hidungnya menghirup berbagai wangi yang berbeda. Anyelir, anggrek ungu, melati, beraneka jenis hingga satu jam berlalu.

"Harum bunga apa yang kau sukai?" mendekatkan mulutnya, Natsu bertanya sangat pelan. Sampai-sampai pemilik toko bingung mereka berbisik apa. _Palingan syair-syair gombal versi anak muda_

"Mawar. Apa warnanya?"

"Merah terang, dan itu bunga termahal di toko. Jarang yang bisa membelinya selain saudagar. Kata temanku, melambangkan rasa cinta mendalam terhadap seseorang. Dia sering membuat puisi tentang kehebatan mawar, tapi tak pernah beli langsung, hahaha…."

"Ehem! Jadi beli atau tidak?" pemilik toko ternyata garang! Natsu menimbang-nimbang pilihannya. Lucy mendongak ke atas, _terserah_

"Anyelir putih satu!" mungkin wajah Natsu akan masuk dalam _blacklist_. Dia hanya membeli satu tangkai menyebabkan boss gusar. _Siapa pun anak ini. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkannya masuk ke toko_!

Kebetulan Lucy menyukainya, bagaimanapun bentuk bunga itu, pastilah amat cantik. Natsu berhenti sejenak melihat keramaian di pinggir bangunan tua. Puluhan orang terkesima, mendengar alunan musik jazz mengalir sempurna, bahkan anak-anak tak mau ketinggalan larut dalam musik. Suara saksofon merdu mengisi relung langit, begitupun hati sepasang insan yang saling berpegangan tangan, mesra. Mereka ikut menonton satu menit lamanya, terhanyut, sampai polisi datang menganggu kedamaian.

"Bubar! Bubar!" _kasihan juga anak muda itu. Belum menerima tips sudah diusir duluan_ , batin Natsu mendorong kembali kursi rodanya. Lucy sempat heran karena musik berhenti mengalun

"Ada apa?"

"Polisi melakukan razia. Wajahnya sama garang dengan pemilik toko bunga. Kujamin jika diadu pasti seri" setengah hari terlewati. Entah berapa kali Lucy tertawa. Seumur hidup, dia belum pernah sebahagia ini

"Pernah mencoba kopi _latte_? Ayo ke café terdekat. Kali ini kutraktir!" Lucy pasrah mau dibawa kemanapun. Selama Natsu di dekatnya maka lebih dari cukup. Tidak perlu jalan-jalan. Menghirup aneka wangi bunga atau berhenti sejenak mendengar musisi bermain, termasuk mencoba minuman berkafien itu

 _Kring…._

Bunyi bel menyambut hangat kedatangan tamu. Natsu mendudukkan Lucy di pinggir jendela. Membiarkan kursi roda bertengger dekat pohon bonsai. Seorang pelayan memberi menu, bahkan tanpa perlu melihat isinya dan memilih langsung menceletuk, 'dua kopi latte'. Saat cairan gula hendak dituangkan, ia sampai merengek minta membentuk sendiri, namun gagal total hingga meluber. Lelaki muda itu tertawa, menepuk pundak pelanggannya, _cobalah di kopimu, tuan_.

"Apa yang kamu bentuk, Natsu?"

"Aneh. Padahal aku yakin sedang membentuk huruf N! Kenapa acak-acakan begini?" dari segala sisi Natsu memperhatikan. Dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan rahasia di baliknya

"Siapa peduli? Lagi pula diminum juga ujung-ujungnya. Ayo coba. Aku jamin kau suka"

"Menurutku terlalu manis" pelayan yang tadi menerima pesanan berisyarat, "salah siapa bersikukuh menuangkan sendiri". Mengabaikan wajah sebal Natsu dengan mengelap cangkir, cekikikan kecil. _Pelanggan satu ini benar-benar menghibur_

"Salahkan gulanya kenapa begitu sulit dituangkan. Kalau mau boleh tukar. Punyaku tidak terlalu manis" dapat dibilang, di percobaan kedua Natsu berhasil mencocokkan rasanya, walau nyaris luber mengotori meja

"Lebih pas. Apa tidak apa-apa kau meminum punyaku? Kemanisan, lho. Bisa diabetes"

"Jarang-jarang. Aku suka kok yang manis"

Bohong besar, gigi Natsu diserang ngilu akibat tidak tahan. Pelayan muda itu melepas kepergian mereka, sengaja berteriak, "kapan-kapan datang lagi", menggoda pelanggan salamnya yang pura-pura acuh. Matahari hampir tumbang ke ufuk barat. Inilah kesempatan terbaik demi menyaksikan _sunset_. Tempat pemberhentian terakhir adalah pinggir sungai. Nampak airnya memantulkan sinar oranye, juga bayangan dari bola raksasa tersebut berserta rerumputan.

"Rasakan dan bayangkanlah matahari terbenam versimu. Terasa hangat, bukan?"

"Uhm! Kau benar. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa dekat dengan matahari" majas, puitis atau apa pun itu Natsu tidak mengerti. Lima hari lalu mereka berjemur di bawah teriknya. Menantang sekumpulan anak berandal yang kini jadi anak buah si salam

"Aku tidak tau apa kau menyukai bunga anyelir-nya. Musik _jazz_ yang kita dengarkan. Kopi latte kemanisan atau novel seharga tiga puluh ribu joul itu. Tapi Lucy, semua berhak mempunyai kesukaan masing-masing. Namun hatiku yakin…."

"Kau pasti menyukai matahari terbenam. Hanya pada momen ini, manusia dapat merasakan kehidupan dan kematian saling bersanding, serasa baru dilahirkan. Sinar matahari tidak panas. Udara dingin belum menusuk. Benar-benar pas"

"Padahal kamu tau aku tidak bisa membaca selain huruf braille"

"Akan kubacakan untukmu. Sebanyak apa pun paragraf dan percakapan yang tertulis di dalamnya"

"Terima kasih banyak, Natsu. Itulah kalimat yang paling kusukai. Memang apa kesukaanmu. Coba ceritakan"

"Ditolak! Aku menanyakan kegiatan bukan kalimat. Tidak impas, ah!"

"Natsu, kau main curang!"

Dengan matahari sebagai saksi bisu dari kebahagiaan mereka. Baik Natsu maupun Lucy sama-sama tertawa renyah, bahkah manisnya melebihi kopi latte tak berbentuk itu.

" _ **Hal yang paling kusukai adalah melihatmu bahagia"**_

 _ **4 bulan berlalu….**_

Setiap jam yang dihabiskan bersama Lucy tak lagi terhitung. Natsu membawa banyak kabar baik sepekan terakhir : dia naik pangkat, sahabat tengilnya, Jellal Fernandes menikah, ditraktir makan bakso dan es jeruk di warung Pak Jura, absurd namun menyenangkan untuk didengar. Terlebih hari Minggu itu Jude tidak sibuk. Ikut menemani mereka yang berkumpul di ruang tamu, seperti biasa.

"Makanan di pernikahannya enak! Aku berhasil mencicipi sushi yang harga satu porsi lima puluh ribu joul. Jika boleh dibawa pulang akan kuberikan padamu"

"Kompleks rumah sepi karena kamu berhenti jadi loper koran. Anak-anak yang biasa mengejarmu bertanya ke paman, 'di mana kak Natsu? Apa kak Lucy memonopolinya?'. Hahaha…. Mereka cemburu"

"Fansku bertambah banyak ternyata! Jadi Lucy, mau kutemani ke toko buku? Aku sudah membuktikannya, membaca seluruh bagian novel dari awal sampai akhir. Paman galak mengizinkan kok"

"Hebat Natsu, tapi caramu bercerita tidak sebagus pendongeng" favorite Lucy adalah menggodanya. Mendengar pemuda itu memelas benar-benar menggemaskan

"Setidaknya jauh lebih baik dibanding Jellal. Aku jamin kau tertidur, dia tak pandai bercerita sejak SMA" masih berusaha berdalih. Lucy mengangguk pelan. Cukup iyakan selama itu membuat Natsu senang

"Mendekatlah, Natsu" telapak tangannya meraba-raba tampang rupawan itu. Sesekali tertawa geli ketika Lucy meraba bagian telinga. Tiga menit berlalu dan dia belum mengerti, hanya melihatnya menyungging seulas senyum

"Empat bulan hampir berlalu. Aku lupa ingin melakukannya. Kau punya air muka yang menyenangkan, kuyakin itu. Begitu percaya diri dan mempunyai sinar cemerlang. Pantas semua orang menghormatimu walau bukan pejabat tinggi"

"Buka lapak ramalan mendadak? Kau juga punya, sinar cemerlang itu" Natsu menempelkan jidatnya. Membuat jarak di antara mereka tak terpaut seinchi. Napas. Detak jantung. Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas

"Ehem! Kalian lupa ada orangtua yang kesepian di sini"

"Ayah. Sebenarnya wajah Natsu seperti apa?"

"Butek macam bocah kampung. Kulit hitam sering dibakar sinar matahari. Punya rambut pink yang aneh dan runcing, tapi sorot matanya bagus. Jika kau bisa melihat pasti lupa cara bernapas. Omong-omong Natsu, ikutlah sebentar" setengah memuji dan menyindir? Paman galak memang pandai memainkan kata-kata

"Tunggu sebentar Lucy. Paman galak meminta bantuan"

Jude memasuki dapur. Cukup jauh dari ruang tamu tempat Lucy bersantai. Tanpa basa-basi, Natsu bertanya apa maksud beliau mengajak kemari, mengobrol empat mata. Suara mereka begitu pelan, membuat suasana tenang yang melingkup belum hancur terburai. Mungkin cepat tau lambat akan diganti sendu, kebahagiaan, tegang, hanya perlu menunggu melodinya berputar, lebih tinggi kah? Lembut kah?

"Bilanglah. Nanti Lucy bertanya kenapa kita sangat lama"

"Ini rahasia yang bahkan tidak diketahui Lucy maupun Layla. Natsu, hidupku tidak lagi lama. Lima tahun lalu doker mendiagnosis paman terkena kanker pankreas stadium empat. Hanya bisa bertahan dua bulan sebelum makin parah, tapi syukurlah Tuhan berkehendak lain, bahkan ulang tahun putriku dapat dirayakan"

"La-lalu kenapa paman memberitaukan hal sepenting ini kepadaku, bukan Lucy? Dia anakmu!" suaranya tertekan sangat rendah, serak. Natsu kehabisan kata-kata kecuali mendengarkan takzim

"Natsu. Mungkin hidup paman tersisa dua-tiga hari atau setengah pun tidak sampai. Jagalah Lucy menggantikan ibunya dan aku, ayahnya. Teruslah seperti sekarang, berbagi kebahagiaan, melangkah maju. Kau berhasil membuktikan, tanpa janji sekalipun dapat menjamin kehidupannya"

"Gantikanlah aku sebagai malaikatnya. Lucy tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dia ditinggal Layla ketika masih kecil. Belum mengerti apa-apa selain menangis. Kau pantas menanggung beban ini. Paman minta maaf telah merepotkanmu"

"Ayo hampiri Lucy. Saya tidak akan berkomentar"

Tiba di daun pintu, Lucy menyambutnya dengan secarik kertas dan sebatang pensil. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah gambar sambil tersenyum, guratan terindah yang belum pernah dilihat Jude sekalipun. Itu wajah Natsu meski berbeda 180 derajat. Hadiah terbaik setelah ulang tahunnya lewat sehari lalu.

"Jelek ya? Maaf. Aku tidak bisa melihat dan menilai sendiri. Asal menggambar sesuai perkiraan saja" _kata siapa jelek?_ Natsu memeluknya erat, mengucapkan banyak terima kasih berluap kegembiraan. Namun berat hati mengatakan, "ini yang terbaik di antara terbaik"

"Kepalaku besar sekali! Tapi aku kelihatan lebih lucu jadinya"

"Habisnya. Kepalamu memang besar, kok. Kata siapa mungil seperti anak TK?"

"Iya, iya. Kau menang. Jangan merasa tidak berguna lagi. Kamu melakukan hal yang menurutku dan paman galak hebat"

Namun takdir memangkas habis seluruh kebahagiaan itu. Natsu menerima surat dari orangtuanya yang menyuruh pulang ke Magnolia. Jadilah dia menaiki kereta malam tanpa memberi kabar pada siapa pun. Pukul sepuluh malam tiba di Magnolia. Menelusuri jalan setapak yang diterangi lampu seala kadar. Sepasang _onyx_ itu menatap pintu rumah lamat-lamat, berjalan sempoyongan kehabisan tenaga, lelah. Seseorang muncul di baliknya berkilat amarah.

"Dasar anak tidak tau diri! KEMANA SAJA KAU BARU INGAT PULANG, HAH?!"

"…."

"Cepat masuk. CEPAT! Kau harus diberi pelajaran setelah meninggalkan kami, keluargamu!" kayu rotan diambil kasar. Memukul habis seluruh tubuh Natsu yang kini terkulai lemas, tanpa dipedulikan ayah maupun ibu

"Berlututlah sampai matahari terbit, paham?! Besok kita adakan perjodohan. Kau harus setuju meski mati-matian menolak!"

"…."

" _ **Sebuah cinta yang sejak awal, tidak pernah dikehendaki untuk mekar-mewangi"**_

 _ **Tiga hari berlalu….**_

Berkali-kali pula Natsu berusaha kabur. Ia tidak takut dihajar saat tertangkap basah. Tinggal lari lebih cepat menuju stasiun pulang ke Crocus. Perjodohan demi perjodohan terus ditolak. Tempatnya berdiam tak lebih dari ruangan pengap di ujung kamar. Pintu hanya dibuka ketika waktu makan atau pihak wanita datang ke rumah. Seterusnya dikurung seperti burung dalam sangkar, terkekang tanpa hakiki kebebasan yang mampu dipertanggungjawabkan.

 _Kretek… kretek…._

 _BLAMMM!_

"Percuma! Kau tidak akan bisa membuka jendelanya sampai kuku tangan rontok sekalipun! TURUTI SAJA AYAH DAN LAKUKAN PERJODOHAN. HIDUPMU PASTI BAHAGIA TANPA PERLU SUSAH PAYAH MENCARI UANG!"

 _Tap, tap, tap….!_

"Mau lari kemana kau? HEY ANAK SIALAN!" menyadari pintu terbuka. Natsu berlari menerobos tubuh ayahnya hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Dibilang anak durhaka pun bukan masalah. Dia harus 'pulang' menemui seseorang

Langkahnya tertatih-tatih dengan pandangan setengah kabur. Natsu tepat waktu menaiki kereta sore hari. Terduduk lemah membelakangi pintu yang tertutup rapat. Ayah berteriak di luar sana, mungkin bersumpah serapah, marah-marah atau mengutuk jadi batu. Tapi siapa peduli? Dari dulu dia tak punya tempat untuk pulang. Masa lalu itu benar adanya, tapi belum separuh cerita dikisahkan. Luka yang terlalu pilu untuk dibuka.

"Perhentian selanjutnya stasiun Crocus. Bagi penumpang yang ingin turun dipersilakan. Sekali lagi saya ulangi…."

Menerobos lalu-lalang manusia. Natsu pergi ke rumah hijau favorite-nya di kompleks Fairy Tail. Ingin mengunjungi Lucy walau jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Satpam nyaris menutup gerbang jikalau dia terlambat semenit saja. Melewati kelokan yang mati-matian ia afal sewaktu menjadi loper koran ditemani sepeda merah. Ketika ia melamun, melihat sesosok wanita cantik memejamkan mata entah bermimpi apa, indah atau buruk.

 _Tok… tok… tok…._

 _CKLEK…._

Ketukan pintu terdengar lemah. Dalam gelap diterangi cahaya rembulan, Natsu bersimpuh di depan Lucy yang menggoyangkan lesu kursi rotannya, membuat buku setebal tiga ratus halaman terjatuh menghantam lantai. Mereka terdiam sangat lama. Detak jarum jam terekam jelas. Lambat sampai menyesakkan dada. Lembut hingga menusuk dengan kejamnya. Pelan namun tak pasti, penuh keragu-raguan untuk terus maju.

"Kemana…. Kemana saja kau di saat aku membutuhkanmu?!" kemarahan ini sama persis, seperti awal pertemuan mereka. Natsu tidak punya kue untuk menyogok. Larut dalam diam selama Lucy tidak mengetahui kesedihannya, lewat kata-kata dan bibir yang bergetar hebat, pilu

"…."

"Ayah meninggal tiga hari lalu. Padahal beliau mengharapkanmu hadir, tapi apa? Kau menghilang entah kemana. Anak-anak terus bertanya. Laxus bossmu berkeliling mencari. Teman-teman. Tetangga. SEMUA MENCEMASKANMU TERMASUK AKU!"

"…."

"Kau tak lebih dari pecundang! Malaikatku hanya menorehkan kenangan dan doa, lalu apa? Tinggal nama! Natsu jawablah, apa kau mencintaiku? Mungkinkah sebatas merasa kasihan, karena aku tunanetra yang kesepian? Status pacaran itu asli atau palsu? Spontanitas semata? Kita nyaris mengenal lima bulan, mungkin enam atau tujuh bahkan setahun terlewati!

"Terlalu banyak yang ingin kutanyakan. Kamu menganggapku apa? Kenapa selama ini kita tidak pernah membicarakan tentang cinta, melainkan fakta berdasarkan kenyataan juga sudut pandang? Katakan dengan jujur dan tegas, 'kita hanya teman' atau 'memang pacaran'. Aku mau mendengar kata-katamu, sekali saja"

"Kita tidak memerlukan kata-kata, Lucy" kepala Natsu dibenamkan dalam pangkuannya. Mengalirkan setetes air di pelupuk mata berubah menjadi anak sungai. Dia mana tau itu apa, bahwa lelaki itu telah rapuh dan menangis tanpa suara, diam

 _DEG!_

"Apa maksudmu Natsu? Berhentilah sebentar. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…! Aku… takut…."

Betapa pahitnya kehilangan. Kalimat itu terhenti di kerongkongan, terlalu sesak untuk disuarakan. Hanya petir yang bergemuruh dalam dada. Lucy seakan lupa cara bernapas, terbatuk-batuk. Dia tidak tau Natsu di mana. Apa sudah pergi? Masih berdiri di belakang pintu? "Di sana" gelap tanpa cahaya maupun lampu kecil di hatinya. Redup disiram keputusasaan dan semua disebabkan satu orang.

Natsu Dragneel.

" _ **Isyarat adalah bahasa. Bahasa digunakan untuk menyenangkan bukan menyakiti. Biarkanlah luka itu terus dipendam. Tumbuh menjadi duri yang akan digunakannya demi membunuh masa lalu"**_

 _ **Tiga minggu berlalu…**_

Kerjaan Lucy hanya duduk di kursi goyangnya. Sesekali Mirajane datang membantu, entah itu menggantikan pakaian, membuat makanan, memandikan atau menemani sejenak. Ia tak banyak omong meski diajak mengobrol. Lupa cara tertawa. Mengeluarkan suara. Merangkai kata-kata. Malas mempedulikan tanggal di kalender. Sekarang bulan, hari dan tahun apa. Nuraninya terus memanggil seseorang. Dia datang kah, pergi?

"Lucy bisa melipat origami ya?" pujian itu tidak membuatnya senang, kecuali ucapan terima kasih Natsu. Ia mengangguk demi sopan santun. Lanjut membentuk bangau berdasarkan intuisi tunanetra, tajam

"Pasti Natsu yang mengajarimu. Laxus bercerita anak itu melipat kertas koran menjadi origami bangau, lalu iseng dimasukkan ke kotak pos. Ayahnya melapor, 'surat cinta teraneh'. Hahaha…." _Dan orang yang kau maksud adalah aku, tante Mira_ , batin Lucy berhenti. Kapan terakhir kali tangan besar itu menuntun? Tertawa bersamanya jika salah atau memberitau dengan lembut? Bukan tiga minggu lalu, tetapi sebulan, dua, tiga? Entahlah

"Bisakah kita…."

 _Kriing… kriing…._

"Bel sepeda Natsu! Ayo keluar, Lucy"

Penuh semangat empat lima Mirajane mendorong kursi roda. Melepas pegangan dan membiarkannya menghadap utara. Giliran seorang lain yang melakukan, berhenti tepat di depan Natsu dengan jas hitam bersemat mawar merah. Ia bersimpuh di depan Lucy, menggengam erat kedua tangan bersiap-siap mengucapkan sesuatu. Berupa penyesalan, apa pun asal terlintas di pikiran.

"Maaf telah meninggalkanmu tiga minggu terakhir. Kita berpisah di bulan November dan bertemu lagi awal Desember, tanggal satu"

"…. Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan selama itu?"

"Jawabannya ada di jari manismu. Setelah aku mengucapkan semua ini"

"Bahwa aku mencintaimu, dengan isyarat tanpa syarat apa pun"

"Permainan teka-teki lainnya? Berhentilah. Aku muak mendengar kalimat anehmu. Isyarat apa? Syarat apa?!"

"Isyarat adalah bahasa verbal yang tidak mudah ditangkap. Saat menyuapimu makan kue. Menggendongmu sampai ke kompleks H. Berkeliling di pusat kota. Mentraktir kopi latte. Mengajakmu menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Menemani mengobrol. Semua itu hanyalah isyarat cinta"

"Lucy. Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu tiga minggu lalu. Kita memang pacaran, spontanitas sekalipun lelaki sejati tidak mungkin menarik kalimatnya, apa lagi berpura-pura. Kenapa bukan tentang cinta, melulu membicarakan fakta berdasarkan kenyataan juga sudut pandang? Kita tidak butuh janji manis, gombal dan dusta semata. Apa yang kau butuhkan ialah bukti serta tindakan nyata, bahwa seorang Natsu Dragneel serius"

"Aku bukanlah pujangga yang puitis. Aku hanya pekerja rendahan tanpa masa depan pasti. Aku hanya ingin menjadi si bisu, yang menyampaikan segalanya lewat isyarat, sebuah tindakan tanpa janji atau harapan palsu. Agar ia dapat mencintai wanita buta dengan kekurangan, bukan kelebihan"

"Bahwa aku mencintaimu, dengan isyarat tanpa syarat apa pun. Lucy, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Hiks… hiks…. Kau menghilang dan tiba-tiba melamarku. Ayah pasti senang melihatnya dari surga. Mimpi itu terwujud setelah ditunda tiga minggu"

"Ibumu juga hadir menyaksikan. Dia berada di belakangmu, tersenyum dan menangis terharu"

"Aku... bersedia…."

Cincin itu merupakan isyarat cinta terbesar di antara semua kasih yang diungkapkannya. Lucy sadar, dialah wanita paling bahagia di dunia. Tanpa buaian janji manis, gombal dan dusta semata, melainkan dicintai dengan tindakan konkret selama lima bulan terakhir.

Tamat.


End file.
